Glimmer- A Hunger Games Adventure
by Meganxfflur
Summary: Glimmer Belcourt is District 1's female tribute for the 74th Hunger Games alongside Marvel, her training partner and crush. Follow her through the ups and downs of the games and the Capitol...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Reaping

I wake up to the sun shining through my window. Today is the Reaping for the 74th hunger games. I am set to volunteer today alongside Marvel, my training partner. We are both 17 and have trained since we were 8. He specializes in spear throwing and my thing is archery. Although it isn't our strong points we can both hurl a knife with pretty good accuracy.

I roll out of bed and saunter over to my wardrobe, I grab my reaping dress. The dress is a very light beige with ruffles at the sleeves. I slip on white sandals and head downstairs. For the Reaping I let my hair flow naturally down my back, the curls sway gently as I move.

I get downstairs to see my mother, father and older brother Resin eating breakfast. I sit down and start to eat a roll, cheese and some apple. After breakfast we head down to the Reaping. No one says anything the entire journey.

My name is in the bowl 25 times, for tesserae. We get to the justice building and a peacekeeper pricks my finger for blood as usual. I wonder over to the 17 year old section and wait eagerly for the Reaping to start. The district 1 escort struts onto the stage in her ridiculous capitol get up. I don't know her name, and I don't plan on learning it either.

The crowd falls silent, I glance around and observe everyone. Most children have a look of eagerness on their face, they are surely planning on volunteering. Others have a look of hope and fear, not a good look for district 1. The escort strode over to the female Reaping bowl after the pointless capitol made video about the dark days and history of the games and swishes her hand around in the ballads.

After what seems like hours, she pulls out a ballad, unfolds it and reads out the name. As soon as the name is spoken I lurch forward and yell the glorious words " I volunteer as tribute!".

I parade myself up onto the stage with a proud expression painted on my face. I reach the stage and swish my hair around, plastering a glowing smile over my perfectly sculptured face. Most people in District 1 say I'm undeniably pretty, I have a sexy body and I'm often described as "lush". I smile angelically at the cameras, I know this will be broadcasted all over the capitol. It's best to try win over sponsors now.

The escort asks me what my name is, "Glimmer Belcourt" I reply still holding my smile.

After she declares me as district 1's female tribute she wanders over to the boys reaping bowl. She swishes her hand around in the ballads and pulls out a piece of paper and yells " Copper Orion".

What a ridiculous name, naming him after a brown metal. Before Copper can even breathe Marvel yells the exact same glory filled words as me " I volunteer as tribute". He struts to the stage bearing a large grin and announces himself as Marvel Sanford. God, I really do hate his confidence it gets so annoying. It's only occasionally he gets on my nerves but that's mostly because I've had a thing for him for about 2 years, not that it matters now. Marvel and I shake hands and are taken inside the justice building. My parents walk into the goodbye room and embrace me in the tightest hug I've ever experienced. Before they left they gave me a ring with a black jewel as my tribute token. Resin didn't visit me but I didn't really care, so we boarded the train and zoomed off to the Capitol.

The train was luxurious, it had chandeliers and furniture like the things we made for the capitol and had amazing decorative work. Cashmere and Gloss our mentors, showed us to our rooms. They were amazing, my room had a shower with so many buttons, a huge warm bed and a wardrobe full of glamorous clothes. I'm sure Marvel's room was identical. I took a quick shower, got changed into a sweater and shorts and went to the living room to watch the reapings.

Marvel, Gloss, Cashmere and I sat in the living room and watched the reapings. We watched how I'd taken complete control of the stage and cameras and how Marvel had lightened the mood with his confidence. Gloss and Cashmere told us that we had surely guaranteed some sponsors just from the reaping. District 2 were great tributes, a boy named Cato volunteered for the games. He was huge and very muscular for an 18 year old, he had a spark of evil in his eyes as he stood dominantly on stage. The girl was very small around 15, she looked sadistic and malicious as she stood on the stage, she had a fairly muscular build as well and she too had a hint of evil in her eyes. We were told by Cashmere to become allies with these two which I had no problem with. Districts 3, 4,6,7,8,9 and 10 were nothing. District 5 had very smart looking tributes especially the girl, although she was very scared. Her hair was fire orange and she had a strange face like a fox. The boy from district 11 was massive, he was surely bigger than Cato. His muscles were probably the width of my thighs. We were told to try make an ally out of him. The girl was nothing special, a 12 year old with pure fear in her eyes. District 12 was different. A 12 year old was reaped, she had long blonde hair like mine in 2 braids. Her name was Primrose. She had slowly started to approach the stage when a girl around my age leaped from the crowd, and volunteered for her. No one had ever volunteered in12. Katniss her name was. She had chocolate brown hair and a build slightly identical to mine. Primrose was her sister. The male tribute seemed too buff to belong in district 12. He was muscular and had a fairly large body. His name was Peeta.

Marvel and me now knew who to ally with, so the reapings were turned off and we headed to dinner. At dinner there was every food imaginable, the only thing I'd seen before was bread.

After a plate full of food and a bowl of dessert, we headed off to bed. After all there was a big day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2- The Capitol

Chapter 2- The Capitol

The following morning as we were eating breakfast, the train slowly pulled into the crowded Capitol train station. District 1 were always one of the first districts to arrive at the Capitol, because we are so close to the Capitol. Cashmere and Gloss hustle Marvel and I off the train and tell us to act confident, proud and promising to the Capitol people. The same as the reaping I act proud to be here and I plaster that same glowing smile across my face and wave.

Upon arriving, Marvel and I along with the 22 other tributes are sent to the remake center to prepare for the Tribute Parade. I lay on the metal table while my prep team wax me, hose me, snip my hair and cut my nails. As much as I love being pampered I have to say this was too much. After being poked and prodded I wait in a private room away from Marvel and the prep team for my designer. He arrives shortly and says that he wants to dress Marvel and me in pink feathery outfits with diamonds to represent District 1. When he shows me my dress I can't help but be excited. I let out a quiet gasp and scream on the inside it was beautiful and luxurious.

Once I was in my dress my designer Porcius and Marvels designer Aquila spray painted us silver like a gem. We looked like pure items of luxury amongst the tributes from district 3,6 and 7.

We boarded our chariots and trotted off into the view of the Capitol citizens. As Marvel and I slipped into the view of the Capitol, roars of satisfaction, support and excitement exploded from the crowd. People began chanting " _District 1, District 1,District 1"._ This continued as District 2 came out followed by Districts 3 through 11. When District 12 appeared the Capitol cheered louder than the other districts combined.

I turned to see what the fuss was and district 12 was on fire! Literally on fire, as in real flames coming off their bodies! I felt searing anger radiate through my body. District 12 just stole a bunch of sponsors from me!. After the parade we are sent up to our rooms for the night where we meet up with Cashmere and Gloss.

" Glimmer, you were great in the parade!" Cashmere exclaimed.

"Good job Marvel" Gloss added.

"Can you believe district 12?" I snapped.

"I know, don't get caught up in your anger though. Forget it for now, put them first on your arena kill list." Gloss spat.

After watching the parade reruns, Cashmere sent Marvel and me to bed without another word. Marvel hadn't spoken to me since before the reaping, this upset me because I feel lonely without him. I thought about the games and training as I drifted off into a world of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3- Training

Chapter 3- Training

On the morning of training, Marvel and I ate some pancakes and berries then sat down with our mentors to discuss the training plan. Cashmere told us to go straight to the weaponry stations, but also become allies with Cato and Clove.

We head down to the training center earlier than required. We weren't shocked to see Clove and Cato there. We walked over to them and introduced ourselves.

"What's up guys I'm Marvel." he said with a very goofy tone.

"Really Cato, do we have to?" whined the girl from 2.

"Yes it's fine. I'm Cato this is Clove" he answered loudly. "What's your name blondie?" he added.

" I, er… Belcourt" I blurted stupidly

Clove sniggered at this so I tried to fix it.

"Glimmer Belcourt." I said confidently.

"So you guys want to ally with us?" Cato asked

"Ye we were going to ask you." Marvel answered quickly

We all went over to listen to the speech Atala had for us, " _In two weeks 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is will depend on how well you pay attention over the next 4 days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises, and then the rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."._ After this stupid speech Marvel went to spear throwing, Cato to swords, Clove to knife throwing and I went to archery.

I watched Clove throw her knives, she never misses and that will be extremely handy. I shoot a few arrows all of which hit vital areas in the bullseye then I walk over to Clove.

"You're great with knives Clove." I say as nicely as I could.

"Thanks, trained my entire life for the games like you,Marvel and Cato." she replied sourly.

"What other weapons can you work with?" I ask, curious to know.

" I can swing a sword like I throw knives and can throw spears like I swing swords." she spat with an evil look.

I was glad she doesn't use a bow.

"What weapons can you work with blondie?" she hissed

"I'm pretty good with knives and swords, but my strong point is a bow and arrow."

She looked shocked at my answer.

"Here, throw a knife." she hissed again handing me a knife.

I position myself to throw the small knife, I release the knife from my hand with a lot of force. This resulting in it landing right in the heart. I smirked and walked back to my arrows.

Strangely she followed me to the arrows station. I turned just as she said "Not bad blondie, how about I'll help you throw knives better and you can teach me archery?"

"Why not" I smiled.

Just then Atala interrupted by saying training had finished. I told Clove we'll start tomorrow and walked towards the door. That was when someone yelled at me " Glimmer stop!"

I turn to see Atala standing behind me, " President Snow would like to see you. Now."

Why does President Snow want me?


	4. Chapter 4- The Deal

Chapter 4- The Deal

I am escorted to a meeting room for the gamekeepers where President Snow iis waiting for me. I'm nervous yet honoured to meet the President of Panem. I knock on the meeting room door, "Enter".

I walk in to see President Snow sitting at a desk with an empty chair beside him. "Ah Glimmer, please sit." smiled Snow.

I sat opposite him whilst he fiddled in a desk draw, he pulled out a small black ring box.

"Glimmer, the gamemakers have discovered that your tribute token is a deadly weapon."

A deadly weapon! What is he talking about? My Mother's ring!

"How" I ask in confusion

"When the gemstone is twisted, it reveals a poisonous spike. We have to confiscate it." he replies sharply.

"I understand." I whisper

"Because we have no evidence that you knew the spike was there we can't punish you." he seethed.

Yes! I'm going to be okay.

"Thank you." I say graciously

An unsettling smirk spread across his face. He stared at me for a while, eyeing me up and down until he finally said "You're a very desirable girl aren't you. Very fresh, lush. Some may even say, sexy."

This made me feel very uncomfortable but I didn't show it.

"Thank you" I blurted awkwardly.

"I want to make a deal with you Glimmer. If you win, you may come live in the capitol. Have a lovely life filled with luxurious things, delicious food. If you do something in order to earn it.

To earn it? Isn't winning the games earning it enough?

"Yes what is it?" I ask

"There are a lot of men in the capitol. Very rich, attractive men. They'd find a girl like you irresistible. You come and live in the Capitol, as long as you keep these men satisfied. Please them, let them own your body. Think of the price. Living a glamorous life in the Capitol for the small price of prostitution." he purred

I thought of home and what I had. Not a lot. I like attention so it seems great, I'm not sure about the prostitute part though.

"I'd love to work and live here. I enjoy pleasing people." I beamed

"Great, you made the correct choice. If you had declined I would've had to execute your entire family to contain this information. Inform Cashmere of this and Cashmere only." he sneered.

I walked to the elevator and pressed the first floor button. The elevator dinged and I walked onto the apartment. Cashmere, Gloss, Marvel and the stylists were eating dinner. How was I to tell Cashmere now?

"Glimmer, where you been?" yelled Marvel.

"Ah hello dear" cooed Porcius

"Hey guys" I whispered awkwardly

"Are you ok?" Cashmere asked looking rather concerned.

"Yes of course" I said plastering a fake smile across my face.

"Good, so where have you been?" Gloss mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Meeting with Snow." I mumbled back

"What ever about?" whispered Aquila in an irritated tone.

"My tribute token was a weapon. I didn't know though."

"Glimmer come through to the living room with me." Cashmere smiled

We traipsed through to the living room and sat on the couch, Cashmere asked " What was the meeting with Snow really about Glim?"

"He's making me move to the Capitol and become a prostitute if I win the games. He said if I refuse he'll kill my family. So I said I would, to save my family." I uttered

"Glimmer that was the right thing to do but you won't be happy with it, trust me I know. He made me a prostitute after I won my games. I was 17 like you. I'll lineup sponsors for you throughout the games. Don't make any stupid choices and if something feels odd leave the situation because it's most probably a trap." she exclaimed.

We went back to the dining room and Marvel gave me a confused yet sympathetic look. I ate some lamb stew and chocolate covered strawberries for dinner then left to my room. I was shocked to see Marvel sitting on my bed. I tried hard not to scream. " What are you doing in here?" I snapped.

"What's going on Glim? Why so secretive and awkward since the meeting with Snow? What's he said?" he asked softly.

"Marvel, I want to tell you but Snow would execute real!" I mumbled

"That's sad, let's get some sleep." he replied.

Marvel got on my bed and lay next to me, I didn't stop him so we slept together. It was nice to have the warmth of him on me.


	5. Chapter 5- The Second Training

Chapter 5- Training

I woke up suddenly from a nightmare, President Snow executing my family on live television. Then he came after Marvel and me. I wake up laying on Marvel's chest, he slowly stirred and mumbled something. "Morning Marvel" I whispered. "Second day of training today."

"Can't I sleep in today?" he grumbled groggily

"No come on up up, before Cashmere or Gloss find us" I whisper again.

The thought of being caught by one of our mentors woke Marvel right up, I giggled and he gave a confused look.

After breakfast we met with Cato and Clove in the training center. Clove and I wandered over to the archery station before any other tributes did. "Ok Clove, first start by standing sideways with your feet apart." I began. "Good, now knock the arrow to the bow."

She got the standing position right, but had a little trouble knocking the arrow to the bow. I showed her how to do it and she soon caught the hang of it.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it was." she smiled

"Ye it's fun." I added. "Ok, pull back the arrow until the end is right by your eye."

Clove pulled back the arrow and released, the arrow flew a good distance but bounced off the dummy. I heard a snort from behind us, I turned to see District 12 giggling at Clove. She hadn't noticed yet, but I had and I was mad.

"How about you try it with both eyes open and take your time, breathe." I suggested sweetly.

Clove slowly pulled back the arrow and it flew farther than the previous one and landed straight in the brain area. I was very happy for her and I told her to do a couple more. She hit all vital areas from there onwards, so we then moved over to knife-throwing.

As we walked away I noticed the District 12 girl Katniss approach the arrow station. I didn't care so we just carried on with knife- throwing. As instructed by Clove I picked up 5 small, light throwing knives and approached the dummies. The standing position for knife throwing is the same as archery. " Hold the blade for this type of knife" she says

I grip the blade tightly, I already knew to hold the blade for this knife but I let her teach.

"Okay, now focus both eyes on the target and release at arms length." Clove snapped controllingly.

I sent the knife hurtling across the room hitting the heart target directly. The impact made a loud bang which caused the other tributes to stop and stare. I sent a death stare to most which caused them to scurry back to their stations so I could continue training.

"That was good blondie, try again with more body movement. Don't stand still." Clove said quietly.

"Ok" I replied.

I lurched forward and released the knife and it lodged itself comfortably in the brain of the dummy.

"Good." Clove mumbled.

A few minutes later it was time to do the compulsory exercises. They were the gauntlets, monkey circles and treadmills. We line up to start on the gauntlets which are platforms on different levels to run across while being hit by trainers.

While on the gauntlets, the district 3 girl fell and sliced open her lip. We all laughed except for the district 3 boy, who got nudges in the ribs until he laughed. She got up and went with a doctor to treat her injury. I went on the gauntlets and ran across and back swiftly without a single graze from the trainers. Cato, Clove and Marvel all got across and back harm free as well.

Training was soon over and we were sent to our rooms to eat dinner and prepare for our interviews with Caesar Flickerman tomorrow. The interviews were a tradition to get to know the tributes and try get sponsors. They happened on the eve of the games. Tomorrow afternoon we have our individual assessments by the gamekeepers.

Marvel and I took the elevator to our floor but the ride was different. We locked eyes with each other, he pulls me in closer by my waist stares into my eyes and presses his soft lips against mine gently.

"I've always wanted to do that" he confessed.

"Me to." I reply with a seductive smirk.

The elevator dings and he pulls me to his room, strips himself and me down and lays me down on the bed. He climbs on the bed, stares into my eyes and smirks. I repay the smirk with a glowing smile and then we relax and wait for what the night will bring...


	6. Chapter 6- Individual Assessments

**A/N- I have had a review about my story and how Marvel and Glimmer don't have chemistry, but I'm doing a Marvel/Glimmer love story because I ship Clato. Also someone has said that the deal with Snow wasn't correct because he makes them prostitutes after the games but there are facts about Glimmer saying she made the deal before the games. There has been comments on Clove and her age, I've given her the age of 15 because in the movie the odds board says she is 15. Most comment has been on Glimmer about my description of her being beautiful and it isn't mentioned in the story but in the book Katniss describes her as sexy and lush. Also I have followed the movie and given Glimmer skill with a bow and added other weapons for her. There has been some mess ups in my story I know but bear with me since this is my first ever Fanfiction. I am doing my own story- a Glimmer wins story if you didn't know. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6- Individual Assessments.

I woke with a start, I didn't know why though. The individual assessments are today. I slid into my training uniform and walked into the dining room. Marvel, Cashmere, Gloss, Porcius and Aquila were all eating breakfast. I helped myself to a bowl of fruit and a glass of sour green juice. I'm halfway through my fruit when Cashmere says "So, today the gamemakers will call you into the assessment room so you can present your chosen skills. Once they have watched you, they will give you a score out of 12 which will be shown to the other tributes and the rest of Panem. Including sponsors so make sure you show them your best skills, if you have more than one show them all.".

"Ye, so Marvel what are you doing?" Gloss grunts.

"I was thinking of doing spear- throwing and knife throwing." he answers timidly.

I hadn't watched Cato or Marvel much during training so I didn't know if he'd improved or not.

"What about you Glim?" Cashmere asked with a warm smile.

"I was going to do archery and knife throwing." I answered.

"Good choices you guys." Cashmere said while sippoing her juice.

Later, Marvel and I rode the elevator down to the waiting room. We sat next to Cato and Clove. "Hey, I need to talk to you guys." Cato began urgently.

"About what?" I asked hesitantly.

"Our alliance, we need to ask the district 4 girl to join us. She can use tridents really well and she's smart." Clove whispers.

We really do need her, she is a potential threat.

"Glimmer Belcourt, District 1" called the robotic voice.

I got up and walked to the assessment room. There was everything I needed to get a high score. I walked over to the arrows first. I knocked an arrow to the ow and yelled my name, "Glimmer Belcourt."

The gamemakers stopped talking and turned to watch me. I stood a good 35 meters from the target, I stood sideways on and pulled the bowstring back so the end of the arrow brushed my face gently. I released the arrow and it flew across the room and lodged itself in the heart of a dummy. I sent 2 more arrows into vital areas of dummies from the same distance, gaining impressed looks from the gamemakers.

Next I walked over to the knife throwing station. I grabbed 3 of the knives I'd used in training. I stood slightly sideways on again and grasped the blade between my cold fingers. The gamemakers eyes were locked on me, hungry for more. I sent the knife whizzing through the air as it lodged itself comfortably in the brain area. My other two knives do the same except they land in the heart and liver. The gamemakers look amazed which I'm happy with. I don't see need for the sword swinging. I'll keep that one as a secret weapon.

Later on that evening Cashmere,Gloss,Marvel,Porcius, Aquila and I sat around the hologram tv and wait eagerly for the scores. Within minutes the voice of Caesar Flickerman fills the room, "Good evening citizens, mentors and tributes. Now is the moment you've been eagerly anticipating, the training scores. Let's begin. From District 1, Marvel with a score of 9. Also from District 1, Glimmer with the score of 9." he announced

"Oh that's great you two" Cashmere smilied.

Caesar continued "From District 2, Cato with a score of 10. From District 2, Clove also with a score of 10. District 4, Marina with a score of 8. District 5, Finch with a score of 5. District 11, Thresh with a score of 9. Also from District 11, Rue with a score of 7. District 12, Peeta with a score of 8. Finally from District 12, Katniss Everdeen with the score of… Well I don't believe this, a score of 11."

"An 11!" I yell. "How the hell did she get an 11?"

"Calm down Glimmer! Don't get caught up in this, the arena is 2 days away just kill her then." yells Cashmere.

I go to bed thinking of how Katniss has beaten me in everything so far. The parade, the assessments and she'll probably do something huge for the interviews tomorrow. I hate her, she's mine to kill! All mine.

The odds board in the apartment says I have the odds of 7-1 for winning. Marvel has higher odds than me with 5-1 odds. I have the lowest odds of winning out of the career pack including Marina. She has the odds of 6-1. How embarrassing. I drift off to sleep with my blood boiling over Katniss. Tomorrow is my last chance to get sponsors so I'll need to sleep to look good.


	7. Chapter 7- The Interviews

Chapter 7- The Interviews.

I woke up to Marvel knocking on my door. I looked at my clock, it was 1.38 am. "Marvel", I hissed "Get in here you oaf!".

The door swung open and Marvel plodded in and sat on my bed.

"What do you want it's 1.39am?" I asked him.

"I couldn't sleep so I came to see you." he replied.

"Oh ok. Marvel be honest, are you scared about being in the games?" I ask slowly.

"Ye, I am scared. Anyone who says they aren't are lying. You have to be afraid of your death right. I'm scared. I have so many things I haven't done, like tell you that I love you." he replies passionately.

"Marvel." I say sadly "I love you too, but we both know only one of us can live if it comes down to it."

"I know, which is why I want to spend as much time with you as possible before the games. Even though it's not a lot of time" he whispers.

Marvel leant over slowly and pressed his soft lips against mine. I kissed him back passionately and things began to heat up. He climbed onto the bed whilst removing his clothes. I sat up and removed my clothes. Marvel once stripped down to his underwear, then climbed on top of me kissing my neck slowly. I was in my underwear as well. Quickly after stripping to underwear Marvel removed my final piece of clothing and I was then lying there, fully naked. I was letting him do whatever he wanted to me, just like a prostitute would. "You're so beautiful" he whispered into my ear, making me bite my lip.

"Thank you, you're so hot" I reply with a lustful smirk.

Marvel got the message and removed his underwear. He then began caressing my curves and kissing me from my neck down to my belly.

In one swift movement, I flipped myself on top of Marvel. I rocked my hips back and forth watching the satisfaction on Marvel's face grow more and more obvious with each rock. "Glimmer, where did you learn this?" he groaned.

"I don't know." I whispered into his ear.

In an even swifter movement, Marvel was back on top of me. A devilish smile spread across his face, what was he going to do now?

He went down on me and I couldn't help but moan at his pleasing actions. He lifted his head and grinned. Marvel climbed on me again and I felt something wiggle into me. He had put it inside me and it felt so good.

"Marvel, ohh Marvel" I moan.

"You like that?" he asked while forcing it in and out rapidly.

"Ye I do, I do!" I squeal.

Before I reach my climax he stops and lays next to me on the bed.

"Thank you." I say.

"For what?" he asks

"That, I've loved you for ages and dreamed of that moment."

"Don't thank me, being with you is thank you enough." he smirks.

We go back to sleep and when we wake it is 8.32am.

"Oh my god! What is going on in here?" boomed a voice from the doorway.

I wake to see a horrified Cashmere glaring at us.

"Cashmere, I'm so sorry. We couldn't resist it anymore!" I plead.

"It's my fault Cashmere, I'm sorry!" Says Marvel.

"No it wasn't his fault!" I yell

"I don't care who's fault it is! It's pretty obvious what's going on here. You two are in love. That's fine. It's natural to love someone." Cashmere laughed.

"What no punishment?" Marvel snapped.

"No, just go get ready for the the last day of training, while I think of angles and ideas for your interviews!" Cashmere sneers.

Cashmere leaves which allows us to go get ready for training.

"I'll see you in a minute ok, babe." Marvel cooes.

"Of course baby! I love you" I purr.

"I love you Glim".

I loved hearing those 4 words from his mouth. They sent a feeling through my body, a feeling of warmth and security.

I get dressed and wander over to the elevator. I don't bother with breakfast since it means facing Cashmere and Gloss who probably knows about Marvel and me now. I walk into the training center to see Marvel talking to Cato. I search for Clove and I see her with Marina. I decide to leave Clove to it and walk over to Marvel and Cato.

"Hey babe." I purred upon arriving.

"Hey" Marvel said while wrapping his arm tightly around my waist.

"I'm sorry what?" Cato says with a confused look plastered on his face.

"You haven't told them? Oh well you see Cato, Marvel and I are dating." I answer

"Oh my god." he says.

Just then Clove appears with a smug look on her face.

"I did it, Marina is now our ally." she declares proudly.

"Good job Clove" I say

"Ye, well done." Cato grins.

"I've been thinking, Thresh scored a 9 in the assessments. Would it be worth asking him to join the alliance?" Marvel says.

"That's not a bad idea, I think we should." Clove agrees.

"Ok, someone go ask him to join. Blondie, you go." Cato mumbles.

I walk over to him, he's at spears. He launched a spear towards the farthest dummy and it pierces the heart area. This made me feel scared. What if he doesn't join us? He'd wipe us out for sure!

"Hey District 11" I purr

"What 1" he barked

"I was just inviting you to join the career pack, no need to be rude" I sneer

"No" he mumbles

"No? Are you denying an invitation to the career pack?" I cackle

"Correct" he says whilst walking away.

I walk back to the Careers with an unsatisfied look on my face.

"He actually had the nerve to decline." I snap

"What? Is he crazy?" Clove barks

" Must have a death wish" Marvel mumbled

"No, he's just thinking of the girl from 11. She's 12. He's going to protect her." Cato sneers venomously.

Training ended and we went back to the apartment to prepare for the interviews. The prep team did my makeup and hair. My makeup was done with gold eyes and red lips. My hair was curled and left down to sway like it usually did. After my makeup and hair I was taken to Porcius.

I entered the designers room to find Porcius standing next to a long, beautiful, provocative see- through gold dress. I gasp at the sight of it and began ranting on about it to Porcius, "Oh how gorgeous it is, how beautiful it will be. It's a guaranteed sponsor sponge. Thank you Porcius!".

"You are quite welcome Glimmer darling, now slip it on and come out and show me." he replies kindly.

I slip on the dress and gawp at myself in the mirror. I look drop dead gorgeous. I walk out to show Porcius. "How beautiful you look Glimmer!" he cooes.

"Thank you Porcius, I owe it to you." I say as sweet as sugar.

"Not at all my dear, you owe it to your parents! Look at you, flowing blonde hair, gorgeous body, perfect face shimmering emerald eyes. You are the total package!" he exclaims.

We walk backstage where all the other tributes are waiting. Marvel in his dashing blue suit, Cato in his reflective rey suit and Clove in her flowing, bright orange dress. They all looked amazing.

"Wow, Glimmer you look gorgeous baby!" Marvel cooes admiringly.

"Baby?" Clove repeats loudly.

"Ye, they're dating Clove." Cato laughs.

"Oh my god!" she exclaims.

We all laugh and wait for the interviews .

Minutes later a gamemaker came to escort me to my interview, I waited at the side of the stage while the opening speech was given by Caesar Flickerman. After this was over I heard him yell, "Ladies and gentleman let's see if she does indeed shine it's Glimmer!". I strut onto stage like a peacock waving and winking at the audience. I blow a few kisses to the men and smile brightly to the women. I sat beside Caesar as he flashed a smile with his blinding white teeth. "Hello Glimmer and welcome." he said half yelling.

"Hello Caesar, thank you it's very much a pleasure to be here." I purred sweetly.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. So tell me Glimmer, what is your favourite thing about the Capitol so far?" he asked cheerfully.

"Oh come now Caesar. That's easy, the people obviously." I giggle.

"Oh well folks, isn't she sweet!" he yells. "Ok, so tell me. Is there a special guy back home?"

"No Caesar, I can't say there is a guy back home" I giggle cheekily.

"Come on now, a gorgeous face like that! There must be!" he exclaims.

The audience roars in agreement.

"No there really isn't a guy _**Back Home**_ …" I chuckle.

"I see, are the District 1 boys not appealing to you Glimmer?" he asks.

"Well, I suppose you could say that." I laugh with an angelic smile on my face.

Once again, the crowd roars in curiosity and eagerness for more.

"Ok final question. Glimmer, are you prepared?" he asks looking rather concerned.

"Yes Caesar, I am very prepared" I answer sweetly and confidently.

The buzzer rings signifying my time was up. I stood up and Caesar held up my hand and boomed "Glimmer!".

I left the stage, making sure that I showed off my body for the men. I winked once again and threw beaming smiles into the audience. I then left the stage to watch the rest of the interviews.

I sat on a chair backstage to watch the interviews. Caesar introduced Marvel and he basically skipped onto the stage. Marvel bounced and bounded all around the stage trying to be funny. Caesar grabbed his hand and sat him down. "Well Marvel, how are you finding the Capitol so far? Asked Caesar happily.

"You know Caesar, it really is fantastic. The colours and outfits are so unique and that's what I like about the Capitol, it's uniqueness." marvel replied passionately.

"Uh huh. How do you like my blue hair then?" Caesar laughs.

"It's splendid Caesar, simply superb!" Marvel exclaims.

"Why thank you! Tell me, how prepared are you?" Caesar beams.

"Well on a scale of 1-10 I'd say an 9 because I don't know what the arena is so that drops my preparation levels. Although, my dad was a hunter and he taught me how to hunt so that will be handy. I can gather food that way." Marvel boasted.

"Fantastic. Oh dear, it seems like your time is coming to an end. Thank you Marvel it was a pleasure...Marvel everybody!" Caesar roared.

Marvel left the stage gaining cheers from the crowd as he smirked and waved at them. He joined me backstage as we watched Clove being interviewed.

"So Clove, how good are you at knife throwing?" Caesar asked sheepishly.

"Well Caesar, I'll put it this way. I could kill you from clear across this stage with one small knife."

Caesar's face turned white, "Wow, nobody get on her bad side!" he yelled with a sort of cackle.

"So I'm assuming you think you have a good chance of winning?" Caesar said.

"Yes, I'm the best." she replied coldly gaining a loud roar from the crowd.

The buzzer sounded. She left the stage and Cato entered the stage.

"Hello Cato!" yelled Caesar.

"What's up Caesar, looking good as always." he smirked.

"Oh what a charmer!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Cato what is your favourite part of the Capitol so far?" Caesar asked.

"It's the training center by far Caesar!" Cato exclaimed with a smirk.

"Brilliant" Caesar began, " How are you feeling about the games Cato?"

"Well, I'm vicious and ready to go!" he yelled.

The crowd went wild and the buzzer rang. Cato left and the District 3 and four tributes were interviewed.

Next up was the fox- faced girl from District 5. Her real name was Finch. She told Caesar that she will always analyze the situation and apply herself. I think she's smart, too smart. Then districts 6,7,8,9, and 10 went. They were nothing special. The Rue from District 11 went. She told Caesar that if they can't catch her, they can't kill her so don't count her out. He replied with he'd never count her out in a million years. Thresh from District 11 barely said a full sentence. He answered every question with a single word. This was a good strategy. It made him seem mysterious and secretive. The District 12 girl, Katniss went next. Her interview was nothing but at the end she twirled around while her dress burst into flames! I know how I'll kill her, I'll burn her alive. The crowd went wild at her dress. Louder than for me. Peeta, the district 12 boy was last. On live tv across the whole of Panem, he confessed his undying love for Katniss. District 12 are stealing the spotlight. He'll be dying at my hand tomorrow as well as her. Then they can rot in hell together! They have now been named the star- crossed lovers from District 12!

After the interviews, Marvel and I waved goodbye to our District 2 allies and went up to our rooms. We were both tired and needed rest. After all, the games begin tomorrow at 6.00am!

Once back in the apartment, Marvel and I were hounded with questions from our mentors and stylists. Cashmere and Gloss both congratulated us on our interviews and how we had won over many sponsors already now.

"Listen you two, District 12 are the star-crossed lovers. What you guys need to do now is show your love to the world. Before they can truly show it. Protect each other at all times, hold hands while walking and kiss each other every once in a while. I know for a fact that your love is real, theirs is not. District 12's love is an act for the sponsors!" Cashmere ranted frantically.

"Ok, we can do that. Right Marvel?" I ask rather flustered.

"Of course babe. I'm going to bed now." Marvel replied sluggishly.

"Me too" I say.

"Good idea" Cashmere and Gloss mutter in perfect unison.

I traipse to my room, take a hot shower and slip into my night clothes.

I walk to the kitchen and get some hot cocoa when I notice they are all out of cocoa. I don't ask the avoxes because I don't want to be of any trouble. I get back to my room to see Marvel on my bed in his night clothes holding 2 large cups of cocoa. "Thanks sweetie" I coo softly.

"No problem, anything for you my love." he says with sadness.

We sit on my bed sipping hot cocoa quietly. When we both finish we settle down in bed, under the nice warm covers and begin to drift off to sleep. Before we fall asleep we exchange 'I love you's' and snuggle, thinking of what tomorrow will bring.


	8. Chapter 8- The Bloodbath

Chapter 8- The Bloodbath Begins

I woke up slowly to see Marvel sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around me. I'm really going to miss these snuggles, even though I've only had a few. He let out a soft moan and slowly stirred.

"Morning baby" I coo softly

His eyes jerk open and his lips curve into a smile.

"Morning sweetie" he mumbles.

"It's time to go kill a bunch of kids." I laugh

"Is it really? We'd better get up then." he whispers sarcastically.

We roll out of bed and slip on our tribute outfits that had been laid out in the wardrobe. The outfit consisted of olive green trousers, a light green shirt, brown belt, a thin hooded avocado green jacket and brown leather boots. We had the same outfit.

Marvel and I walk into the dining room. It was 4.30 am. How ridiculous. We ate breakfast pretty quick because we needed to catch the hovercraft to the arena. "Good morning you two." said Cashmere glumly.

"Morning" I reply in the same tone.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Gloss.

We hesitate for a moment. "Yes" Marvel says confidently.

"What about you Glimmer." Cashmere asks.

"Ye I'm ready." I reply quickly.

"Good, now we need to get over to the Hovercraft. Let's go." Gloss half-yells.

All four of us take the elevator to the hovercraft hangar. The hovercraft awaits us as well as the other 22 tributes outside. We take another elevator up to the take off pad. Cashmere and I go in one while Marvel and Gloss go in another. "So Glimmer, have you got any secret strengths I should know about?" Cashmere asks.

"Yes actually, I can swing swords very well." I reply proudly.

"Fantastic! Being able to use swords is a great strength to have, trust me." Cashmere exclaims.

The elevator doors open and we walk out to see the hovercraft awaiting us. "I have one piece of advice, stay with the career pack at all times if possible. They are your armour. They will have your back." Cashmere says quietly.

"Thank you Cashmere." I whisper sadly.

I see a hint of pain and sorrow in her eyes as I wave goodbye to my mentor.

"Stay alive Glim!" I hear her yell.

I board the hovercraft to see districts 3,4,5,6,8,10,11 and 12 already there. Marvel was there too. We now waited for districts 2,7 and 9 to arrive. They arrived shortly after. As soon as the last person sat down in the hovercraft seats, gamemakers began coming around to inject us with our trackers. It hurts a bit but not majorly. I hear the district 12 girl, Katniss ask what it is. Clove who was sitting beside her, snorted quietly at this so she wouldn't hear. Everyone knows these are trackers. We soon take flight and it takes around 40 minutes to get to the arena's location.

When we arrive each tribute is escorted to a launch room where their stylist awaits. I open the door to see Porcius waiting for me. I run in and embrace him in a tight hug. "Glimmer" he begins, "I'm rooting for you."

"Thank you" I say choking back tears.

"Don't worry about a thing, I have full confidence that you'll win." he says sweetly.

"Thank you. Thank you for being so supportive and helpful while I've been here Porcius" I cry

"It's been a pleasure. Let me tell you something, if I was allowed to bet I'd definitely bet on you." he exclaims.

"Are you sure you wouldn't bet on district 12?" I mumble

"Positive" he smiles.

" _Ten seconds to launch" calls the robotic voice._

I embrace Porcius once again and scurry over into the launch tube. I wave at Porcius through the now closed glass. He waves back and blows a kiss. The tube begins to rise up into the arena…

As my eyes adjust to the bright sun in the arena I notice that it is a forest with a wheat field, a lake and an open plain. The Cornucopia stands tall in the middle of the plain. I look around, my pedestal is between district 11's Rue and the boy from 3. I plaster a determined look on my face as the 1 minute countdown begins. I eye up the goodies at the mouth of the Cornucopia. I see swords, throwing knives, regular knives, spears, backpacks and best of all 1 bow and a quiver of arrows. The countdown was now at 10 seconds. I prepared myself to run to the goods. _9\. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1._ The gong rings and we all leap of the pedestals and run. I'm one of the fastest along with Cato, Clove and Finch from district 5 so I arrive first. I grab the closest weapon to me, a kukri knife. I pocket the knife and continue my search for goodies. I grab a sleeping bag and turn to see the district 6 female try to snatch the bag off of me. I wrestle over the bag for a moment and then dive on top of her. I stab her multiple times with the knife from my pocket. When I'm certain she's dead, I move towards the mouth of the Cornucopia when my sleeping bag is stolen from me during a collision with the district 10 male! I reach the mouth of the Cornucopia and turn just in time to see Clove launch a knife at the district 9 boys back. Then he falls to reveal Katniss with blood on her face sitting on the ground as if she'd fallen. Clove then launches a knife at Katniss's face, luckily Katniss dodges it with a backpack and disappears into the forest. I'm happy about this because I want to be the one that kills Katniss. I continue into the Cornucopia where I see and pin the district 5 male onto a crate and stab him with my knife. I'm proud of myself so far, 2 kills in the first 40 seconds. I'm about to grab a sword when the district 10 male snatches hold of my arm! I punch him in his face and grab him by the back of his neck. I slam him on to a crate and try to slash him with my knife which is covered in 2 different layers of fresh blood. I fail to do so because he's too fast for me! The district 10 male suddenly releases me as the district 6 male attacks him. I try to focus my eyes again, but I can't do it quick enough. The district 6 male shoves me to the ground roughly, I let out a short scream. He snatches a sword off the weapons rack and charges towards me. Before he reaches me he falls to the ground. I peer around to see what caused him to fall. Cato was lurching over him (now a few metres away) with his scythe ready to slash him up. I watch as Cato slashes the district 6 male 2 in the stomach and then stabs him in the heart. Cato promised he would be the one to kill the district 6 male because he stole his knife during training.

I get up and walk back outside to get more supplies. I glance around and see Marvel stabbing the district 8 male with a knife and Clove gathering supplies in the middle of the plain. I search around for my bow and see it propped up against a rock at the edge of the Cornucopia. I lurch forward and retrieve it, I sling it over my shoulder and help Clove gather supplies.

Thankfully Cato, Clove, Marvel, Marina and I all survived the Bloodbath. Sadly Cato had slit the throat of Marina's district partner as he tried to leave the Cornucopia. Once the bloodbath had finished, we heard 11 canons sound. Eleven tributes had fallen within around 20 minutes of the games.


	9. Chapter 9- The First Night

Chapter Nine- The first night.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom_. Eleven cannons fired. Eleven fallen tributes.

After the bloodbath, the careers gathered the supplies. I hear a rustle from the Cornucopia, I spin around quickly to see the lovesick boy from 12 sneaking into the Cornucopia. "Cato!" I whisper nodding to the boy.

"Hey! District 12!" Cato yells whilst charging towards the boy.

Clove, Marina, Marvel and I sprint after him. Cato catches hold of the boy who had attempted to run for it and threw him to the ground. By now the rest of us stood around Cato in a half circle.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cato snarled.

"Gathering supplies." says the boy from 12 boldly.

I'm rather shocked by his answer and tone. Is he trying to get killed?

"I don't think so 12!" Cato begins. "These are our supplies!"

"I'll take those." says Marina snatching the flask and sheet of plastic from the boy.

The boy glares at her. "Oh come on! It's not like your gonna need 'em anyways!" I spat

"Exactly." says Cato, "Clove, finish him off and we'll start moving again."

Clove selects a knife from her collection and approaches the boy.

"No, no ,no! Stop!" yells the boy from 12.

"Why? Why should we spare your life?" Clove growled.

"Because I can lead you to Katniss! If you let me live. Please! " he pleaded.

"Don't you have a crush on her?" Marvel asked

"Yes but I don't want to kill her so I'll let you guys do it since I know you all are desperate to since she got that 11." he smirks.

He did have a point, all 5 of us wanted to kill Katniss. "I say we let him tag along. To find her." I say.

"I agree" says Marvel whilst smiling at me.

I get a warm feeling inside as he smiles.

"Are you guys serious!" Clove whines

"Yes. Alright Loverboy, we'll let you tag along. Just keep in mind that if your trying to trick us or you fail to achieve your goal which is to lead us to Katniss, I won't hesitate to kill you instantly. None of us will." Cato snarls again.

Clove rolls her eyes and Loverboy lets out a sigh of relief. " It's Peeta by the way, not Loverboy!" he hisses quietly.

I glare at him, "What was that?" I ask.

"Nothing just saying my name is Peeta." he answers sheepishly.

"Alright everyone, let's get moving." Cato commands.

All 6 of us set out in the direction of the woods with our weapons at the ready and our bodies itching to kill. We were going tribute hunting. There was 5 weak tributes left, Finch, Rue, the girl from 8, the boy from 10 and the boy from 3. The rest are weak but received high sores which made them potential threats, Thresh and Katniss.

We all trample through the woods and slash pointlessly at plants and bushes along the way. The sun was beginning to set. we'd been in the arena for about 5 hours now. We needed to find a water source. We didn't get water from the lake as the lake in the 72nd, 61st and 50th Games were poisoned. We trekked through the undergrowth until we stumbled upon a very shallow yet wide stream. We filled our flasks up to the brim and continued to hike through the arena.

An hour or two later the sun had set and the only light in the arena was from the artificial moon above us. There was flashlights back at the Cornucopia and none of us had been smart enough to bring at least 1 flashlight. A few minutes later the entire arena was lit up by the sky as the Capitol seal and national anthem appeared. It was time to see which tributes had died and time to work out who was left. First the District 3 female Amber I think her name was, appeared in the sky with a number 3 below her. The photo used for the fallen tributes in the games weren't images of them upon death but the pretty Capitol headshots.

After the district 3 girl the district 4 male appeared with his curly hair hanging past his face. I look over at Marina to see sadness in her eyes. I look to Cato to see guilt in his. Next was the boy from 5 followed by both from 6. I was happy that both from 6 were dead. The boy tried to kill me and the girl stole a sleeping bag off me. Both district 7 tributes soon followed after them, the girl Sienna I think her name was is a very pretty girl. Blonde hair like straw, deep brown eyes and an army of freckles planted on her tanned skin. The district 8 boy followed them, then he was followed by the district 9 tributes and then the district 10 female. The seal reappeared for the rest of the anthem and then disappeared into the night sky, leaving all as it was before. "All the weaklings are more or less gone then." Marvel sniggers.

"Yes just 4 or 5 slightly weak ones." Cato replied.

We all laugh and joke while we continued to travel. Marvel and I hung back from the pack to talk. "How are you finding the games so far baby?" I ask lovingly.

"Not as great as they seem. Thought it would be more exciting." He says with a wink.

"Ha! boys ." I giggle.

"What are we going to do Marvel?" I whine.

"About what babe?" he replied.

"Us" I say sorrowfully.

"I don't know. Protect each other till the end and then work out what to do." he says lovingly.

Marvel wraps his hand around my waist for the whole country to see. Then he leans down and plants a gentle kiss on my soft lips. We gaze into eachothers eyes for a moment and then continue walking. I'm about to say something else when Clove whisper-yells " Guys! Guys look, a fire!"

A fire! I think. Who would be so stupid as to light a fire in total darkness. This person may as well have a sign saying "Come kill me I'm stupid"

We all slowly approach the tribute being cautious about where we place our feet. Peeta has very heavy footsteps. I've never heard such loud footsteps in my life! All 6 of us lurk in the shadows around the tributes campfire. It's the district 8 girl. A weak 14 year old. Easy kill.

Then, Cato purposely snaps a twig loudly with his foot causing her to spin around and stare at us. Cato draws his sword and twirls it in his hand. "No! Please don't kill me! No!" she pleaded. Cato cackles and turns around to face me. He hands me his sword, I take it and approach the girl. I didn't want to show off my sword skills yet. "Stick her Glimmer!" Marvel sneered. Cato nods approvingly and I grasp the sword tightly in my right hand. The girls face goes white and emotionless as I plunge the sword forcefully into her heart. The cannon sounds moments later and we begin to move on laughing and joking at her pleading.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see her face?" Clove cackles.

"Ye, ye ,ye! Don't kill me oh no!" Marina laughs mocking the district 8 girl.

Once again Marvel and I hang back from the pack. I whisper into his ear covering my mouth, "Time to show the world our relationship."

He nods and wraps his arm around my shoulder and begins to compliment me, "You are honestly the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on."

"Thank you. You are the most amusing person I've ever met and I don't know what I'd do without you." I reply.

At this he scoops me up in his arms and twirls me around like a princess. I lean down and kiss his lips passionately. I suddenly hear a whizzing noise acknowledging it as a camera. I'm happy to hear this because it means our entire chat and hug has been broadcasted worldwide!

We walk a little further then we stop to eat a cracker each and sip our water. Cato breaks the silence of eating by saying, "We'll set up camp here just for tonight. Then tomorrow, we'll hunt for more tributes. Get some rest!".

We all find a place to sleep, obviously I snuggle with Marvel. Partly to keep warm and partly because he is the thing I love most in this world. Marina keeps guard while the rest of us slowly drift off into a heavy slumber.


	10. Chapter 10- The Girl On Fire

Chapter 10- The 2nd day

We all wake up suddenly because of extreme heat and crackling noises. My eyes fling open to see tall, bright orange flames racing for us. "Everyone run!" yells Marina.

All 6 of us race away from the fire which was obviously machine generated. The flames scorched our faces and deafened us with it's roars. Cato is running in the front and he slides to a stop just in time because seconds later a huge fireball flies in front of him. It would have burnt him to a crisp. Marvel was right behind Cato, this concerned me even further. Marvel could've skidded forward and got burned to death.

We keep running for about 5 minutes when we hear a horrific scream from behind us. It's Peeta, he's lying several metres behind us to the left. Every inch of his skin is raw, bleeding, peeling and smoking, his jacket is on fire and his eyes are closed tight. A fireball has burned him to a crisp! A cannon sounds and we know he is dead. The remaining 5 of us keep running further until the fire just stopped. We all stopped and began panting rapidly.

"Oh my god! Why the fuck would they just start a fire?" Cato screamed ruthlessly.

"Don't you get it? It was to kill Katniss! The girl _**on fire**_! Stupid gamemakers." Clove chuckles.

"Well Loverboy's dead." Marina sighs

"Oh well, one less to kill!" Marvel exclaims.

"He didn't even find Katniss!" I scoff

"Let's move guys, before the fire moves this way." Cato snaps

We walk through the woods for a while, often hearing screams of tributes being burned by fire or the low rumbles of the flying fireballs. We were too tired from the fire to pursue the tributes so we just walked looking for a good camp. Later on, we began to become our normal selves and so we were in the mood for hunting tributes. We began to trot onwards gradually becoming faster and faster. Our little pack gallop onto some rocks by the river laughing and joking when Marvel cries out "Hey! Look there she is!". We peer around to see Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire soaking in a pond. We all instantly began to race after her shouting things like "She's mine!" and "We're coming for you!". Our voices were hoarse and raspy from the fires smoke and we had burns on our bodies from the flames so we weren't as fast as usual. I noticed Katniss was limp-running away, she must've been got by the fire pretty bad. Almost instantly we were hot on her trail. Probably because she was a hundred times slower than usual. She disappeared into a cluster of bushes and when we ran through those same bushes seconds later she was gone! Cato yells "We got her!".

I look up to see Katniss sitting comfortably on a high up tree branch. "That's not going to help you up there Katniss" I taunt.

"How's everything with you?" Katniss called down cheerfully.

"Well enough, yourself?" says Cato

"It's been a bit warm for my taste" She says. "The air is better up here, why don't you come on up." she says.

"I think I will" Cato snarls.

I offer Cato my bow but he declines it, he says he'll do better with his sword. Cato begins to climb up the tree but Katniss climbed farther up as he was doing so. Suddenly the branches begin to crack and Cato plummets to the ground along with a branch! Clove inhales sharply at this. Marvel nods at me and I begin to scale the tree, soon enough the branches crack under my weight as well. I stopped climbing and jumped down into Marvels warm arms and kiss him passionately right in the view of Katniss.

Marvel places me on the ground softly and winks at me. I turn with smirk across my face and knock and arrow to my bow. I point the bow at Katniss, who now was 80 feet up and release the arrow. The arrow flies up into the branches and lodges in a branch near her shoulder. Katniss grbas the arrow and waves it around mockingly. This angers me and I send another arrow speeding towards her and it buries itself deeply in her right shoulder. She shrieks in pain and drops my previous arrow to the ground. I retrieve it and place it in my quiver. We all laugh at her. "Great shot baby" Marvel exclaims loudly so Katniss and the Capitol hear it. A puzzled look appears on her face. "You guys are dating?" she says. "How sweet.".

"Ye they are dating." says Marina watching Marvel kiss my cheek gently.

"Are you jealous Katniss?" Clove sneers wickedly.

"No, no I'm waiting for Peeta to find me actually." She smirks.

All 5 of the careers erupts in laughter. She thinks he's alive! How funny.

"Katniss, haven't you heard? He's dead! He burned to death in that fire. We let him die, he was in our pack!" I yell with an evil smile on my face.

The smirk on her face is replaced with a pained expression.

"Alright guys. Let's leave her alone for now. Set up a camp right here. We'll wait her out for now." Cato says.

The Careers settle down around a fire and I think about Peeta's death. It was grotesque. The thoughts would bring nightmares for sure so I snuggled up against Marvel's warm body.

I glanced over to my right where Cato and Clove were sitting very close together whispering about something. I had noticed that they'd started becoming close since we'd been in the Capitol. I wondered if there was something between them as well as Marvel and I. I think of this as I drift quietly off into a deep slumber.


	11. Chapter 11- The Attack

_**A/N- People have been commenting asking if Glimmer can die in this chapter, Glimmer is not dying in the games! She wins! Also I've received a review about the Glarvel romance. I'm sorry for you Glato shippers but I ship Clato and so I put Glimmer with Marvel because there is Clato in this story! I'm sorry I'm not posting very quickly but i've been busy with school exams I'll try post more but I'm super busy lately. Keep reading and reviewing and enjoy!**_

Chapter 11- The Attack

I woke up to an extremely loud buzzing noise. I flung my eyes open to see a huge swarm of what looked like wasps attacking the Careers! I quickly recognised them as Tracker Jackers. Capitol muttations! The muttations began piercing our skin and I let out a sickening squeal as one stung my eye! The career pack ran for the lake, Marvel dragged me quickly towards the lake because I was beginning to feel drowsy. I could hear the pained screams from behind us, "Help! Please Cato!". It was Marina, I wanted to help her but I couldn't get away from Marvel's grip! "Stop!" I mumbled.

He kept dragging me and as Marina's screams began to get fainter. Suddenly I was submerged underwater.

I surfaced and looked around, the arena was spinning and shrinking. I heard someone shout my name. I spun around to see my brother Resin by the Cornucopia. Marvel was behind him with a malicious smile on his face. Resin's face whitened and drooped. I observe him and notice the tip of a long, sharp spear poking out of his stomach. The spear was yanked out and Resin fell to the floor. My brothers scarlet blood dripped quickly off of Marvels spear. How could Marvel do that? He has known Resin since he was six years old!

' _Glimmer! Glimmer! Glimmer?'_

A voice called out. I thought it was Resin again but no. No one was around until I opened my eyes to see Marvel, Cato and Clove towering above me. We were near the Cornucopia.

"Get away from me!" I scream at Marvel frantically.

"Glimmer it's ok I'm here!" he cries.

I punch and kick at him to back away. Cato pins me down while Clove takes Marvel away.

"Chill out Glim!" Cato says softly.

"He killed him! He murdered him!" I scream

"Murdered who?" Cato asks

"Resin. Marvel murdered Resin right over there!" I yell with tears rolling down my face.

Cato looks confused as I nod towards the Cornucopia. "Who's Resin!" he yells over my cries

"My brother!" I weep

"Glimmer calm down! Your brother isn't in the arena!" Cato says

"He is I saw him! Marvel speared him right in front of me!" I cry

"Glimmer it was a hallucination! Katniss dropped tracker jackers on us remember?" Cato yells

I had forgotten about that! Tracker jacker stings cause powerful hallucinations!

In some cases they can cause death. I calm myself and whisper, "Where's Marina?"

"She's dead. The tracker jackers swarmed her because she failed to run away. Stung her to death." Cato mumbles.

I sigh. "How long ago was this?" I ask

"About half a day ago." Cato replies.

I think of what happened before the attack. Katniss!

"Cato! Katniss must have escaped!" I scream

"You're right! Clove, Marvel let's go! We're going to find Katniss!" Cato bellows.

I leap to my feet and begin to run to our camp in the woods. Clove, Cato and Marvel pursue me. I run non- stop to where the attack happened. I arrive to see the empty shell of the Tracker jacker nest in multiple pieces on the ground. A few metres away, Marina's dead body lays stiffly. Why hadn't the hovercraft picked her up yet? I thought. What if she's not dead! I ran over to her and slumped beside her. Her body was swelled up all over and she was twitching intensely. Her stiff body let out a soft moan. "She's not dead!" I yell to the others. They run over. Clove looks her up and down. "She's in a coma." she says.

"How do you know?" Marvel asks looking confused.

" When someone is in a coma, they are in a deep sleep but are breathing shallowly. That's the case here." She explains.

"What do we do with her then?" Cato asks.

"Try and save her!" I say

"Good luck, she'll be dead soon." Clove snaps.

I look sadly at her grotesque body. Marina was pretty, now she's a boil covered beast. A swelled up monster. A few minutes later just as Clove said, Marina's cannon sounded. She was finally dead. The four remaining careers began to walk away so the hovercraft could collect Marina when a rustling came from behind us.

It was Katniss! She was raiding Marina for supplies. "Get her!" Cato screamed.

"I don't have my arrows!" I yell

In a flash, Clove had released a knife from her hands grip and it flew straight into Katniss's eye! Great shot! Katniss fell to the ground and shrieked in pain. We started to run after her but she was up and away instantly. "Just leave her guys!" Cato began. "There's a knife in her eye, she won't go far!".

It's true she'd probably die from infection or something like that. Katniss stumbled away from us like the mentor from 12. The alcoholic one, Haymitch.

"Why'd you let her go?" Marvel scoffed

"We aren't strong enough to get her right now. Clove hit her in the eye with a knife though Marvel. She might just die from infection." I reply.

"Oh. I'm sorry babe. So what now?" Marvel said.

"It's almost sunset" said Clove

"Then we'll go hunt some tributes." Cato snarled with annoyance.

"Fine by me." I added.

We began to walk when Marvel twisted his hand into mine. I smiled at him not noticing that he was gazing into my eyes. Marvel leant down and planted a long, soft passionate kiss on my smooth lips. "You guys are about to make me hurl!" yells Clove.

We separate at once and continue to walk hand in hand. Cato and Clove were walking in front of us. They were so close together, I swear they could smell each others breath. "Guys!" I whisper-yell, "Look!"

The male tribute of district 10 was crawling into a bush. Soon enough he stops in his tracks as a short spear pierces the back of his neck. Blood gushes out from the wound as the cannon sounds signaling the end of another fallen tribute.

"Marvel! What the heck!" Clove snaps

"What now woman?" he sighs

"I'm itching for a kill! You know that, he was mine!" she yells.

"We're all itching to kill right?" Cato snarls with an unsettling look.

"Right" I mutter

After killing the D10 boy, the drastically smaller career pack set up camp back at the Cornucopia next to our supplies. The campfire we light shows the treeline on the artificial horizon. I snuggle up to Marvel for warmth, he slides his arm around my shoulders holding me tighter. I loved having his arm around me. I feel protected.

"Cato and me are going to get more firewood, protect the camp!" Clove says.

"No problem" I answer

By now, Cato is already a good distance away but is still in view. Clove sprints to catch up to him and eventually she does. In the pale light I can just about make out Cato's arm around Clove. 'I knew it!' I thought to myself. They are in love!

It had been awhile since Cato and Clove left. I was beginning to worry slightly. "Why aren't they back yet!" I whine

"Maybe they got distracted." Marvel smirks proudly.

I'm about to say something when I'm interrupted by the national anthem of Panem.

It's time to see who's died today. Yesterday it was the D8 girl alone. Today, Peeta's face is the first to appear. His face isn't melted or burned, it's his pretty little Capitol headshot. He was quite the looker but nothing compared to Marvel. Next, Marina's beautiful face is on display. Her raven hair hanging down past her shoulders and her brown eyes glowing in the light of the seal. Marina really was stunning. Lastly is the boy from D10. The crippled one.

"Well that's that. We're in the top 9 babe!" Marvel says

"We are. I'm surprised I'm even this far in. I would've died in the bloodbath if Cato

hadn't of been there to kill D6 before he killed me." I sigh

"What? District 6 almost killed you!" Marvel bellowed

"Yes but it's fine. I'm safe and sound in your arms. Calm down." I coo

"No it's not fine Glim, I should've been there to save you not Cato. I'm a terrible boyfriend." Marvel cried

"No Marvel! You're the best boyfriend in the whole of Panem! You were defending yourself from the District 8 guy!" I mumble.

Marvel look as though he was about to say something but he was interrupted by the thundering footsteps of Cato.

"Hey lovebirds" Clove snaps.

"What?" I ask

"Look what we found." Cato laughs while shoving a large bundle into the camp.

"It's a boy." I exclaim.

"Yep. District 3, we found him under a bush." Clove sneers with a grin

"Sweet! A toy!" Marvel snorts.

"Ye, I get first shot since I spotted him!" Cato yells

"Damn you Cato!" Clove growled fiercely.

I could see the desire to kill or injure something roaring in her eyes.

"Here, tie him to that tree." said Cato tossing the D3 boy to the ground.

Marvel and I tied him to the tree as Cato and Clove went off again to sharpen their weapons.

"You know Marvel, I think there's something going on between those two." I say suspiciously

"So do I, all the sneaking off together. Even we don't do that and we're a couple!" he replied.

I loved hearing him call us a couple, it brought a warm, fuzzy feeling to my heart.

Minutes later, Cato and Clove arrived back at camp. I squinted into the darkness,what I saw was extraordinary! Cato's big muscular arm wrapped tightly around Clove's small slim body.

"I thought there was something going on between you two." I say

Catos arm immediately retreats from Cloves body. "What are you talking about Belcourt?" he sneered.

Clove glared at me. Belcourt? Cato had never called me Belcourt before.

"Excuse me?" I spit.

"There's nothing between us!" Clove mutters.

"Don't hide it, we all know you two are in love just like Marvel and me. We're in the arena, might as well let your feelings show." I snapped.

The glare slowly faded from Clove's face, her hand entwined with Catos. I couldn't contain myself. A wide grin spread across my face as they held hands tighter than ever. Catos arm slithered around her waist like a snake.

"Not so bad is it?" Marvel laughed.

"You're right. It's great." Clove smiles.

"For once you're right." Cato snapped.

"How cute." Said the D3 boy.

"Oh yeah, forgot about him." Cato growled.

Cato sped towards him with his sword ready to slash the boy.

"No! No! Stop I can help you!" the boy whimpered.

"How 3?" Marvel spat

"I can rebury the pedestal mines to protect your supplies! Don't kill me please!" He pleaded.

"Cato, you can't deny that offer." Clove whispered.

Cato puzzled, finally he said, "Alright Tech boy, at first sunlight you're going to rebury the mines without a fuss. Understand?".

District 3 nodded his head violently.

The career pack gathered around the fire, leaving the boy strapped to his tree.

Cato embraced Clove in his tight grip and snuggled her in the glow of the fire.

Marvel and I were laying down by the fire, stargazing. I rested my head upon his muscular torso. Feeling his abs every time he took a breath. I think about the circumstances, only one of us are getting out alive. My intentions are to make Marvel a victor.


	12. Chapter 12- The Day of Death

Chapter 12- The Explosion

The artificial sun began to rise above the horizon, blazing it's bright orange and pink glow into our tired eyes. The birdsong alarm clock rang out as I began to stir. My eyes opened to see Cato, Marvel and the D3 boy crowding around something. Clove was still sleeping soundly, I considered waking her but I thought better of it.

I walked over to the boys and asked, "What are you guys doing?".

"Oh morning beautiful, D3 is just reburying the pedestal mines around our supplies. We piled them up into a huge pile." Marvel answered.

"What if one of us step on the mines?" I asked rather concerned.

"D3 is going to teach us a pattern of where to stand so we won't blow ourselves to smithereens." Cato spat.

"Oh good." I reply.

' _Oh God, what if I forget the pattern!'_ I think to myself. _'I'll kill myself! I'll just stay away from the supplies._

A few minutes later Clove woke up. I explained about the mines and she walked over and observed the D3 boy while he worked.

Every once in awhile she'd snap something at him or toss a rock at his head just for fun. To be fair it was very entertaining.

"Stop it!" He yelled bravely

"What was that 3? Clove growled

"I said, stop it. I'm trying to work. If you don't stop your supplies are going to go boom. Am I clear?" D3 snapped.

Clove retreated to the campfire without saying a word. She started to toss knives at a tree.

"Guys! District 3's finished." Marvel announced.

We all swarmed around him like the wasps swarmed Marina.

"This is the pattern." D3 said.

He began to hop around in a funny way, going in different directions all the time. ' _I am not remembering this'_ I thought.

The others got it right away but I still puzzled over it for hours.

It was now around midday and our little career pack was sitting on chair under a nice tent.

"Hey guys! Look, look over there!" Marvel yelled whilst running.

I quickly saw what he was staring at, a huge cloud of thick, black smoke rising quickly from between the fir trees. It was a fire, a campfire! Some stupid tribute put greens on their fire. That stuff smokes like crazy!

"Stay here!" Cato told the D3 boy.

Marvel,Clove, Cato and I were off on a dash within seconds. We ran in the direction of the smoke. We reached the woods and ran a few seconds in to find 3 trick fires. 2 lit, one unlit. We'd been tricked! "Everyone to camp now!" Clove yelled already sprinting back. The rest of us pursued her when we were all stopped in our tracks by a huge loud boom!

' _The supplies!'_ I thought. District 3 has messed up the pattern!

Now we ran a lot faster. Reaching camp within 30 seconds.

Upon arrival, we saw our supplies completely destroyed. In the rubble we saw the District 3 boy, spear in hand looking very sheepish.

"What the hell happened?" boomed Cato.

"I don't know, I-" began D3 boy

Before the boy could finish his sentence Cato had snapped his neck with his brute strength. Cato was in a fit of rage. Clove tried frantically to calm him and eventually she was successful. His cannon sounded and I looked around for Marvel, only to see him sprinting back into the woods. Without saying anything, I dashed after him with my bow and arrows slung over my shoulder.

Within seconds of entering the woods, I heard the frantic screams of a 12 year old. _"Katniss! Katniss help! Katniss?"._

The screams echoed through the woods when suddenly they stopped. I kept running when Marvel fell into my view. I was metres away when he released a short spear from his muscly arm. The spear glided quickly through the air, a sharp inhalation followed. I knew what had happened within nanoseconds. Katniss was in front of Marvel, leaning over Rue. She had a large bandage over the eye that Clove threw a knife into. Rue was the 12 year old from 11, a spear was lodged into her abdomen. Marvel fumbled in his coat for another spear, but Katniss got her weapon quicker. She released what I recognized as Clove's knife from her hand. It hurtled towards Marvel. I leaped in front of Marvel before the knife reached him. I knocked my arrow to the bow and released it. The arrow flew straight into Katniss's head. A cannon sounded and she fell dead to the ground. I turned around to embrace Marvel who was sitting on the ground in shock. He stood up with a face as white as snow. I embrace him tightly, when I fall to the ground feeling very weak. When I land Marvel is beside me, staring at my stomach.

I look down to see the knife that Katniss threw, lodged deeply into me.

"Glimmer I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen!" Marvel sobbed.

"Not your fault darling." I croak weakly

"It is baby. All my fault, if I'd have stayed at camp instead of running off we wouldn't be in this situation!" He cries.

"It doesn't matter. Only one can win, now it's you." I whisper.

"No,no! You'll be fine baby. I promise!" He sobs loudly.

His sobs and cries are getting louder, my heart is breaking.

"Marvel, promise me this." I cough

"Anything." Marvel replies.

"Win for me." I stutter.

"Of course babe." he cries.

"I love you Marvel, goodbye. " I say

"No don't leave me! I need you Glimmer! I love you! Stay with me please!" He begs

I stare into his soft hazel eyes. Warm tears stroll my face as I take my final breaths.

I reach up my hand and stroke his hot face. He grabs my other hand and grips it tightly. Tears begin to roll down his face, I know now that he really loves me. I yank out the bloody knife and toss it into the grass. My surroundings begin to blur. His begging voice becomes inaudible. I don't want to go yet, I want more time with him. My baby, my victor Marvel. Rue's cannon sounds. I feel Marvel kiss my salty lips gently as I fade into the light. I'm almost there. Almost in heaven, this means that my darling Marvel is one step closer to winning these awful games.

Everything disappears and the only thing I feel is Marvels hand gripping mine. Soon enough I feel nothing and see nothing. A cannon sounds, I'm going now . . .

 **A/N-Hey readers! Did I get you? Glimmer was going to die all along but I told you otherwise! I wanted to change things up a bit with the tracker jackers and Rues death because Katniss dies as well. I wanted to make Glimmers death emotional like Rues in the book but with Marvel instead of Katniss obviously. This is the end of this story I hope you enjoyed and I hope you'll read my next story- it's a Clato!**


End file.
